


Sliding

by Hermaline75



Series: Thor in glasses [6]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Glasses, Human AU, M/M, Masturbation, Meeting the Parents, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's parents want to meet Loki, who might be more nervous about this than he pretends.</p><p>Meanwhile Thor just wants to get through the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding

"So I thought we could go up and see my parents this weekend."

Thor was trying to sound nonchalant. Like he wasn't nervous at all about the fact that he was springing this over breakfast on a Wednesday. He tried to pretend he hadn't heard the clatter of dishes in the sink where Loki dropped the plate he was washing.

"They want to meet you," he continued. "They want to put a face to a name."

Loki still didn't say anything and Thor found himself floundering slightly. He took a bite of toast to cover it as Loki dried his hands.

"I might have plans this weekend," he said, folding the kitchen towel.

"You don't, I checked your calendar. And it's just for one night. We go up, we eat dinner, we come back down the next day."

"So we'd be... staying over?"

"It's two hours to their place, it makes more sense."

Loki seemed to wrestle with his feelings a little before his face settled into a lazy morning smile.

"I guess I'd like to see where you grew up. And it's only fair for your family to know who exactly their son is moving in with. Who led him astray."

He lent down and let Thor press a buttery kiss to his cheek before heading out to work. 

Thor sighed with relief. He hadn't had to explain how he'd been putting this off for months. Eventually his mother had subtly demanded that they visit and no amount of protest would help, he was coming to dinner, he was bringing his boyfriend and that was that. 

He texted his brother to confirm and tried not to be nervous. They would like Loki. He was witty and smart and cared for Thor, what more could they want?

They might prefer it if he was a girl, his mind supplied. Although his family had been supportive when he'd come out, sometimes there was a slight edge in the air. Little comments about a lack of grandchildren. Sentences begun and never finished. Telling them Loki existed had been hard enough.

One night. He could deal for one night.

\--

Loki threw a bag together at the last possible second on Saturday afternoon. He only needed a change of clothes and a toothbrush really. There'd been no point in packing earlier. Besides, something might have come up...

He chastised himself internally. He wanted to meet Odin and Frigga. He just hadn't met a partner's parents in a very long time. It made everything seem too real somehow to know that there were other people outside the apartment door who had claims on their time. And there was the risk that the in-laws - ugh - would ask about his own family and...

No. He was doing this for Thor and no matter what happened he wasn't going to wriggle out of it. Even if that subject came up. Which it almost certainly would. He could almost feel it.

Thor put his head round the bedroom door.

"Ready? Balder's parked a few streets over."

Ah. Yes. Balder.

Balder who was going to drive them the two hour journey, both ways, and swore he didn't mind. Loki couldn't help thinking of him as a scouting party, sent to size him up.

He affected calm as they walked together. Thor was having no such success, fiddling with the straps of his backpack and constantly shoving his glasses further up his nose.

Loki had been half-expecting a smaller Thor, all nerves and unexpected muscle, but Balder was softer, rounder, the vaguest remains of teenage chubbiness clinging to his face and he greeted Loki with an easy smile.

"Great to meet you. We were starting to think Tee had made you up. Come on, guests get shotgun."

He didn't want to ride shotgun, he wanted to sit in the back with Thor and be safe, but that would be strange. Thor grunted slightly as he squeezed himself in.

"I swear this car gets smaller every time," he said.

"No, I think you've gotten bigger. In a good way. Domestic life suits you."

Loki pushed the front seat back into position and felt Thor's fingers brush his own in a tiny gesture of reassurance. He was struggling to recall anything he knew about Balder.

Thor's brother, younger. Lives in same neighbourhood as parents. Not staying the night, lives close enough and not enough room. On-off girlfriend named... Kamilla? Katrina? Something with a K, three syllables and an A.

He should have revised last night, not lain awake listening to Thor's breathing.

Other family members then. Frigga, mom, sometimes overpowering in affection, generally nice, occasional awkwardness. Odin, dad, frequent awkwardness, tries his best but forgets himself, something about vision problems.

"You don't wear glasses," Loki said, just for something to say.

"Nah, I take after Mom. 20-20 sight. Tee got all the brains and most of the brawn but got that little problem too."

"So like your dad, then."

"Yeah. We used to say that he got Dad's other eye split in two."

"His other eye?"

Thor coughed in the back. "Dad has a glass eye. Lost the real one in a sports accident. That's why I have my goggles, he wouldn't let me play otherwise. Haven't I mentioned that?"

He hadn't. And that was another thing Loki could be concerned about not accidentally mentioning.

\--

Thor squirmed gently in the backseat as he heard Balder tell Loki that they'd heard so much about him. The usual. His mother would be repeating the same sentence shortly.

"Really, a lot? Go on, then, what's he said about me?"

In fact, not a lot. Balder knew his name, job, approximate hometown and that he was seeing Thor. That was all. Nothing else had seemed pertinent.

"I'd tell you more, but I don't want to use up all my dinner small talk," Loki said.

Smart. Good distraction technique. Balder put the radio on and they drove in mostly companionable quiet, occasionally commenting on the landscape or the music and then suddenly Loki spoke with purpose.

"How do your parents feel about... Tee bring a man home?" 

The childhood nickname was strangely sinful on his tongue and Thor realised with horror that it was too close to 'tease', one of Loki's favoured accusations in the bedroom.

Well, that was never going to be OK again ever.

"They can't wait to meet you," Balder said. "It's all Mom's talked about this last two weeks."

Loki hummed non-commitally and made eye-contact with Thor in the rearview mirror. Two weeks? Busted.

"That's alright then,"he said. "Sorry, it's just some people... They're fine with it in theory but when the boyfriend's on the doorstep it gets weird."

Thor was perplexed by that. Loki hadn't mentioned problems with a partner's family before. 

Mind you, he hadn't mentioned very much about his own family, ever. It had just never come up. And Thor was only now struck by how odd that was. Not so much as a passing reference that he could recall.

Very odd.

\--

The house was almost exactly what Loki was expecting. Old, in as much as suburban houses could be old, stained timber window frames and carefully tended garden.

Odin and Frigga had an air of false relaxation about them. Like they'd been posed in their places just waiting for the car to draw up outside.

Frigga drew him into an awkward hug as Thor stumbled from the back seat. For some reason Thor laughed softly when she said they'd heard a lot about him.

Odin favoured the manly handshake and Loki found himself trying desperately not to guess which eye was real. Odin called him 'son' in a painfully gruff way that suggested there'd been a lot of discussion involving terms like 'welcoming' and 'part of the family now'.

He could smell dinner roasting, the sweet scents of rosemary and potatoes drifting through the house as Frigga took them upstairs to where they'd sleep.

"I'm afraid you're in Balder's old room, Thor," she said. "I thought it made more sense for Loki to sleep in yours."

"What about the spare room?" Thor asked.

There was hesitation, slight, but still enough for Loki to catch it.

"Well, we use it as a box room so much these days, it was easier to make up two beds that were already clear."

Loki smiled at her apologetic look. He understood. Separate beds. None of that man sex in this house. As if they were going to; not fucking in parents' houses when parents are in them was pretty much written into relationships.

He wondered if they'd have separate beds if he was Thor's girlfriend. Or if Thor was the girlfriend. Probably, in that latter case. Honour and all that bullshit that fathers worried about for their daughters but never their sons.

But still. Thor's teenage bedroom. He hadn't really expected to ever be here.

Star charts. Exploded diagrams of machines. Almost everything yelled 'physics' apart from the small shelf of trophies and pictures of teenage sports teams. Thor was probably in the back row in all of them, grinning shyly behind his glasses.

Frigga said something about carrots and letting them freshen up and left them alone.

\--

Thor let out a long breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. Loki sat on the single bed and bounced a couple of times, testing the mattress.

"Your parents are nice," he said, breaking the silence.

"They're not always like this," Thor blurted. "They're nervous. They'll calm down. At least I think they will, I've never actually brought anyone home before."

Loki seemed to consider this for a moment before starting to look around the room properly. Thor felt deeply exposed, as though Loki were reading his diary. He didn't even have a diary.

A snort when he spotted some of Thor's posters.

"Slave Leia, really?"

"I love Star Wars. She's a relic from when I was trying to convince myself that I liked women. I was totally into the guns and the hot girls, not the space stuff and the men."

Loki hummed.

"It's just one night," Thor said soothingly. "And I'll be just in the next room if you need anything."

"I know. Come on. We shouldn't make anyone wait for dinner."

\--

He'd say this for Thor's family: it was obvious how Thor had grown up so big with food like this. Sitting on a kitchen chair next to Thor and opposite the empty chair meant for Karnilla (Balder was chastised for not bringing her, but it seemed she was unexpectedly busy, an assertion Loki doubted somewhat), he was able to use copious amounts of vegetables to cover any hesitation on his part.

They asked about his work. For his side of the story on meeting Thor (he lied, he had to lie, not even Thor knew the truth there). Yes, he could drive but no, he didn't have a car. No, he didn't follow baseball very much.

Seeing Odin in danger of running out of polite questions, Frigga was the one who asked.

"Loki, dear, tell me about your family. What do they do?"

Thor stopped chewing and looked sideways at him. He took longer than necessary to finish his mouthful and took a deep breath.

"I'm not actually in contact with my family," he said quietly.

Uneasy silence reigned.

"I'm sorry," Frigga said, looking at Thor with a certain degree of accusation in her eyes that he hadn't warned her about this off-limit topic. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. I don't think about them much. My parents separated when I was young and I lived with my father. He wasn't a bad man, he supported me through college even though it was hard for him after my mother stopped paying child support and then... Well, let's just say that sometimes good people aren't very understanding."

"What happened?" Balder asked, before wincing as both Thor and Frigga kicked him under the table. 

Loki didn't really want to go into this, since it dealt with a former partner but on the other hand...

"I graduated and at my graduation my then-boyfriend kissed me. He didn't know that I hadn't actually got round to telling my father that I was seeing a man. I'd had girlfriends but I hadn't mentioned that my then-partner was male and... Things were said. Bad things about how he had wasted so much money getting me a degree in...er... 'curse word', 'homophobic term' books. He thought I'd fallen in with a questionable crowd who had 'turned' me, or something, I don't know. Long story short, I've not really seen him since except at one really awkward funeral when my grandmother died."

This is who your son is with, he thought bitterly. A lonely, pretentious, bisexual guy instead of the cute apple-pie woman you always hoped for. Hope you're not too disappointed.

Odin suddenly rumbled from the head of the table.

"Not to speak ill of your father, but I'd hesitate to call any man who refuses to accept his child 'good'," he said. "It's not like you can help it."

Loki shrugged. It was a long time ago. But he forced a smile to his lips in return to Odin's gruff nod of emphasis. Loki was willing to bet he had some kind of parental advice self-help book somewhere upstairs. 'What To Do When Your Son Likes Men', maybe. Or something like 'Your Gay Son, His Boyfriend, And You'.

At least he was getting there. At least he was trying.

Frigga hurried out of the room to fetch dessert while Balder tried desperately to diffuse the tension. Loki was starting to appreciate why Thor said everyone liked his brother. Somehow he'd developed social skills.

Odin decided out loud that Frigga would need help and left the three young men alone.

"You're doing better than Karnilla did on her first visit," Balder said conspirationally. "She pretty much told Mom that it was her fault that I'm chubby, what with the portion sizes. Oh, the looks when she was given the merest sliver of pie. We are not subtle people a lot of the time."

"I'm subtle," Thor protested, apparently realising too late that he was in a room with the two people best at needling him.

Balder opened his mouth to retort but Loki beat him to it.

"Darling, obscure is not the same as subtle. I always know when you want something, even if I can't figure out what it is."

\--

Thor glanced nervously across at his brother before taking Loki's hand and squeezing it gently. He got a brief squeeze back in return.

He kept holding on through dessert, even though it meant he had to eat awkwardly with his left hand.

They had no reason to be ashamed or to hide and so he was damn well going to hold his boyfriend's hand. He noticed his mother glancing at where their fingers joined and giving him a smile that he happily returned. He was happy. Happy that his family could... not replace exactly, but maybe substitute for Loki's own.

He wondered a little that Loki had never told him about his father but pushed that thought from his mind. He knew now, and it must have been difficult for Loki to reveal something like that even in the vaguest way.

His father patted Loki on the back when it was decided that they ought to go to bed. Balder took his leave to walk the few streets to his own home, promising to give everyone's love to Karnilla.

It had gone well. Which he had expected, of course, hadn't doubted it for a second. Even the mild awkwardness hadn't been a disaster. He knew his parents would have found such a revelation painful but that they would feel trusted to know it.

The day's tension still hung about his shoulders as he pressed a quick goodnight kiss to Loki's lips outside his former bedroom and as he undressed in the faint orange glow of the bedside lamp.

He wanted to relax a little. Just calm down slightly.

His eye's fell on a box of tissues on Balder's old chest of drawers. The house seemed quiet. He hesitated for a moment longer before moving them to the nightstand, grabbing one or two, removing his glasses and shutting the light out.

Masturbating in your parents' house is difficult, he considered, sliding one hand into his underwear and teasing his own flesh. He's always been paranoid about it, worried that even his heavy breathing was going to give him away.

And then there was the mess. He clutched his scrunched tissues a little tighter in his left hand as security. No one would know. He'd become quite adept at tissue disposal in his teenage years.

Really the only problem he was having was the fact that Balder's bed was pressed against the wall. His elbow was dangerously close to it, even as he tried to angle himself away and fall into whatever images stimulated his mind.

Is it strange to jerk off thinking about your boyfriend? He pondered this briefly before deciding that it was better than thinking of somebody else.

He tried to pretend that he was fucking Loki, but the sensations weren't the same. He definitely couldn't try to convince himself that Loki was fucking him, not without a toy or lubricant for his fingers.

Eventually he decided to pretend that Loki was in the room with him, watching with shining eyes and biting his lips, whispering into his ear that he wanted to watch Thor come because he was beautiful when he did and promising all the filthy things they would do together once they got home.

He couldn't quite word it the way Loki would, but it was good and he was very close when he knocked his elbow against the wall.

\--

Loki stared into the darkness at the faint glow-in-the-dark plastic stars attached to the ceiling. He hadn't noticed them before the light was out.

He wasn't sure how he felt about what he had told Thor's family. On one hand it felt good to have been so honest. It felt good to have it out there. But at the same time he felt drained and lost.

He wished Thor was lying next to him so he could be grounded by arms and chest and breathing.

He needed to get his mind elsewhere and reached in the dark for his wash bag and the packet of tissues he knew were inside.

Loki felt danger masturbation was unfairly maligned. Of course, he liked having the time to pamper himself and spend evenings drawing out his pleasure, but there was something to be said for the rushed intensity necessary when discovery could be imminent.

Sometimes he'd heard keys in the lock, whether his father or his college roomates and managed to finish himself off in record time.

So, no savouring, no teasing. Harsh and fast. Just to take his head somewhere else.

He thought of Thor and everything they'd ever done together, replaying particular favourite parts quickly as little vignettes. Thor on his hands and knees for the first time, the way his face looked when he came and his eyes tried desperately to focus without his lenses, the time he'd picked Loki up and carried him from the front door, the look of hunger in his eyes sometimes when he wordlessly fell to his knees...

It didn't take Loki long, just a few minutes of frenzied motion and he came, gasping quietly. He lay back, sleep beginning to creep into his bones, sated for now with the edge taken off.

A thump on the wall to his left and a muffled curse had him starting awake. Thor. That was Thor. And that hadn't been merely rolling over into the wall, there had been some force which meant Thor was being...energetic.

Loki grinned in the dark and slipped silently out of bed.

\--

The pain in his arm rather upset Thor's rhythm and he struggled to get back to where he had been.

Especially when he realised that, to his horror, the door was opening. Had he been too loud? Was someone coming to check on him, thinking him fevered? He desperately feigned sleep, hoping the bulge in the sheets wouldn't be noticed.

The door clicked shut almost silently and Thor sighed with relief before jerking away from a touch to his face.

The familiar press of Loki's lips against his and the soft caress of his tongue lasted for only a moment before Loki laid a hand over his mouth and applied pressure.

He nodded to show that he had understood. Be silent. Loki withdrew and Thor stared into the darkness, as sightless as if he'd been blindfolded.

Sudden cold as Loki eased the blankets from below his waist. A grasp at his ankle forcing him to sit up and turn until he was seated at the edge of the bed, torso still wrapped in duvet.

He felt Loki nose along his thigh, forcing his legs apart and struggled to remain silent as a tongue brushed his cock.

Apparently pleased that Thor was keeping hold of himself, Loki eased the head into his mouth, sucking gently before starting to bob forward.

\--

Thor was adorable, thinking his heavy breathing didn't give away his activities.

Still, he'd caught on fast. One of his hands was tangling in Loki's hair while the other presumably stifled his groans. Loki didn't think it was too arrogant to assume that he was groaning.

He'd done this enough times. He knew what noises Thor made at this point, when he swallowed his cock all the way down.

He'd love to draw this out, to make Thor really want it, and another time he would. But this time he just wanted Thor to come down his throat as quickly as possible.

The hand in his hair clenched desperately, trying not to pull as Loki upped his suction and swallowed and swallowed.

Thor's thighs jerked under him and he sucked desperately as he felt a familiar pulse in his throat. He swallowed each stutter and wave of come until Thor grabbed his shoulders and pulled.

\--

He dragged Loki upwards, slamming their mouths together. He felt strange in this post-orgasm haze. He'd almost thought he had somehow telepathically summoned Loki, like he'd instinctively known what Thor needed and had come to help him.

What was it he'd said earlier? 'I always know when you want something.'

Eventually Loki drew back and lifted Thor's legs by the ankles to push him into bed again, tucking him in like a child. He reached out, thinking to jerk Loki off, return the favour, but Loki batted his hands away, gently hissing. He'd already dealt with himself, evidently.

A faint set of clicks which he realised was Loki checking his glasses were folded within reach. As if he'd have put them anywhere difficult.

"I love you," Thor whispered into the dark.

He received a swift kiss on the forehead before the door opened again and he was left alone.

Only the tissues lying abandoned on the floor the next morning convinced him he hadn't been dreaming.

\--

Loki knew he should feel guilty for the pride and amusement he felt as he waved goodbye to Odin and Frigga the next day, that they had no idea what he'd done to their son in the night. It was painfully adolescent of him.

Still, wishing Balder goodbye outside his own door was a relief. He didn't have to watch his behavior quite so much without so many unknown variables around.

Thor seemed troubled though. It took him all afternoon to spit it out.

"Loki, uh... Just, um. Thanks for last night. All of it, not just the...you know. And uh... If you ever want to talk about your family or whatever... I am here for you. You know that, right?"

"I know," Loki replied, perhaps a little sharp.

Thor dropped it.

It was several days before Loki rolled over in the night, confirmed Thor was awake too and started to talk quietly into the dark stillness about what he remembered from before his mother left.

\--

Thor held Loki close and let him speak, gently stroking his back from time to time to keep him grounded.

It was true, he thought, that Loki knew more about sex than him. But maybe emotions were something they could learn about together.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think I'd forgotten these two? I promise I hadn't, just took me a while to decide what to do with them this time.
> 
> Some of this has been in my head for months, some stuff got put aside for later...
> 
> (Also I drafted this on my phone so if I've missed any autocorrect quirks, please let me know!)


End file.
